fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Sycamore
Madeline Sycamore is the Top Idol of all of Stardom Academy. She is of the shining rank, which is a rank reserved for Top Idols. She is Headmaster Sycamore's Daughter. As, she is the Stardom Academy Champion, Sakura Mika looks up to her. She is a Magical Type Idol, meaning that no specific brand is favored by her as she has gathered up enough charm to look good in anything. She got up to the Shining Rank because of her hard work which is why her fans love her. She has a shy off stage personality, and has trouble making friends. This is due to the fact that she was bullied by her former sensei and classmates, and the fact that her adoptive mother was secretive around her. List of Coords * Every Crystal Queen Coord * Sky Blue Stardom Coord * Lotus Coord * Jeweled Rose Coord * Pink Spectacular Coord * Wedding Dress Gardevoir Coord * Most Girly Ribbon Coords Trivia Although she doesn't have any specific favorite brands, Cute and Sexy type brands are her favorites, which is why she had her top designer create the Magical type brand, Crystal Queen specifically for her. Her idol name is Princess. The reason why it is, is because of her elegant personality and Aikatsu. People, mostly beginning idols bow to her and look up to her for advice. She is French, which is why she doesn't have a japanese name. This is also the reason why she refers to idols by their first name instead of last. She grew up in Japan though. She was adopted, until christmas when she found this out and went to live with her birth family. this is the reason why that she doesn't celebrate christmas like other girls and instead sees it as a time to reflect. Her Flowers are the lotus and rose, her holiday is Valintine's Day and her Pair Codename is Crystal Crown. Her Mega System Pokemon is Gardevior. Favorite Food: Macarons, Parfaits,Crepes Favorite Song: We are the Champions Changing Idol Auras Her idol aura when she's wearing her school uniform is diamond hearts, but changes depending on what brand she's wearing. * Fairytale Maiden's is rainbow stars and flowers * Mystical Soprano's is pink and white music notes * Her Flower Power Aura is white, sky blue, and pink roses. * Her idol Aura when wearing the Crystal Love Coord is pale yellow and pink crystal hearts. * Her Dreamy Crown Idol Aura is silver crowns * Futuring Girl's is blue stars * Spicy Ageha's is indigo butterflies * Angely Sugar's is bells with wings * Happy Rainbow's is rainbows * ViVid Kiss is lipstick marks * Magical Toy's is rainbow rings * Aurora Fantasy's is pastel flower petals * LoLi GoThiC's is black broken hearts * Sangria Rose's is red roses * Her Everlasting Flame Aura is Red yellow and blue stars * Snowflake Present's is snowflakes * Lucky Clover's is Golden Clovers She is friends with every brand representative idol and Top Designer, as shown when she and Sakura Mika create the Idol Units, Summer Roses and Blossom3. = Main Audition Pokemon Tenshi the Gardevoir Hanako the Bellossom Kira the Pikachu Ginga the Lunatone Hoshizora the Lanturn GalleryCategory:Main Idols Category:Stardom Academy Students Category:Shining Rank Idols Category:SingMeloetta's Idols Category:Top Idols Category:Blossom3 Members Category:Summer Roses Members Category:SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Happy Calander!